Revolution
by Dilpickles00
Summary: The Loud Family has caused the neighbours so much distress that they started a coup to get rid of the family and establish the MSPC (Michigan Soviet Peace Council) to rule Michigan and rid it of the Loud Family and the Santiago Family, but one member Suvives and has to survive from being hunted down by the MSPC
1. First meeting of the MSPC

**I'm gonna Countinue with my Love at First Sight a All Grown Up/Loud House crossover, but decided to add a new story to the Loud House**

The Neighbours were starting to get sick and tired of the Loud Family as they were Loud and Rude against the Neighbours as when their homes and possetions were being destroyed or stolen by the Loud Kids or when the Loud Kids kept disturbing the Neighbours and Evan after complaining about it to Mr and Mrs Loud, their kids just wouldn't listen and instead try and destroy the neighbourhood and the Neighbours were having a enough

 _A secret Neighbourhood meeting_

"I had enough of them, those fashion girls (referring to Leni and Lola) keep nicking my expensive make-up" said Joan who lived opposite them

"That Phone Girl (Referring to Lori) keeps jamming the Phone Line" said Jack who lived two doors down

"And I keep getting unexpected comedy routines or loud rock music around my house (referring to Luan)" said Norman who lived three doors down

but suddenly two men and one boy walked into the room, Howard McBride, Harold McBride and their son Clyde McBride.

"We have our problems with them, they almost destroyed my house" said Harold

"Agreed" said Howard

"My story's the worse, I had a crush on one of them named Lori, but she rejected me and went out with that Bobby and then due to me obsessing over her, my best friend the only Loud Boy abandoned me and left me for dead in hands of Bobby and his friends" said Clyde

"Oh my god, what shall we do" said evreyone

"We should start a revolution to claim back our neighbourhood" said Clyde

"Yeah" said Evreyone

"Then we will kill them all, like the Great Bolsheviks killed the Tsar and his family" said Clyde

"Yes Comrade Clyde" said evreyone

"Let's go, gather up some Soviet and East German uniforms, today the forces of good crush both noisyness and evil Capitalism" said Clyde

"Yes Comrade" said Evreyone

Over that week Soviet and East German uniforms were handed out to volunteers willing to join the new MSPC (Michigan Soviet Peace Council) to fight against both the Loud Family and the Santiago Family


	2. Tuesdays Meeting

**Here we go**

Well its been a day since the first MSPC meeting and the group were planning for Friday as it was Date night and the parents were out and the day was tuesday

"Right guys, we need a plan" said Clyde

"Can we just banish them" said Norman

"Agreed" said Jack

"no" said Joan

"no" said both Harold and Howard McBride

"wouldn't be a bad idea" said Clyde

"But then we will let them back in when they are older" said Norman

"Nah, we will gain our revenge, otherwise do you want mud at your face again (referring to Lana)" said Clyde

"oh, no not the mud" said Norman

"Clyde, we've all been threatened by the Loud Kids to a point that either banishing or killing them dosen't seem like a bad idea" said Norman

"how have you been affected" said Clyde

"Well, when the comedy and the dark spooky one kept disrupting my privacy, I knocked on their door and a sporty Loud kid (referring to Lynn) came out and I told her and she beat me to a pulp, I had a concussion and a broken nose" said Norman

"So we tried to reason with them but they won't listen" said Joan

"Yes, shall we spare the baby" said Norman

"NO NOT THE BABY" said evreyone except Norman

"Come on guys, she only a baby" said Norman

"a very deliberately stinky baby" said Clyde

"Next meeting tomorrow" said Norman

"Agreed" said Evreyone

"But when shall we attack" said Clyde

"Friday" said Norman


	3. Flashbacks

**30 Years Later (We will get to the revolution part, but want to do it in a Black Ops style, so I'm making it a flashback)**

"My Family was normally loud everyday" said the Last Loud Suvivor

"Why was it so Loud" said George, the Suvivors son

"Because we were just like that. With 9 sisters and one brother" said the Last Loud Suvivor

"So why did the MSPC want to kill you and your family" said George

"They had enough of us, I guess, my memory isn't that great you know" said The Last Loud Suvivor

"Did you try and stop them" said George

"We didn't know at the time" said The Last Loud Suvivor

"What about the Real Soviet Army also known as the RSA to combat the MSPC in the Soviet Civil War" said George

"I joined the RSA after my siblings and your would be aunts and uncles were killed" Said The Last Loud Suvivor

"What did you do to deserve that then" said George with sudden Frustration

"Many of us did heinous crimes against the neighbours including Lynn, Lori and Luna accidentally punching a man to death and burying him to avoid getting caught, I was there but not involved, also Lana stole a car and drove it into the mall" said The Last Loud Suvivor

"Hey mum, have you heard of a name, Clyde McBride" said George

The Memories came back to her and she told her son the horrors

"Basically, Clyde was a friend of ours, a best friend to Lincoln, but he also had a huge crush on Lori and Lori who already had a boyfriend named Bobby didn't like that very much and one day after upsetting Lori, Lincoln abandoned Clyde as he was smothered by Lynn, being sprayed with sleeping spray by Lisa, then dumped in the back seat, and then thrown to the curb by Lori, I was in the front seat, next to her" said The Last Loud Suvivor

"That sounds grim" said George

"We did more grim things to a point where the neighbours had a enough and wanted us dead" said The Last Loud Suvivor


	4. Loud House Temple March

**The chapter that has a lot of build up**

"Tonight is regular night at the Loud House, Evreyone is watching Dream boat and dad is baking strawberry cupcakes" said Lincoln as he normally would talks to the audience

Suddenly the Loud Family can hear noise of marching outside

"What's that" said Lori

"Sounds like the Jedi Temple March from Star Wars" said Lincoln

"Oh please Lincoln, Hollywood slock Dosent conclude to anything" said Lisa

Meanwhile outside

"Today, our time has arrived, execute the Loud Family, leave no survivors" said a MSPC radio Trooper

"Who will be leading us" said a MSPC Trooper

"Clyde McBride will lead us,let's go" said a MSPC radio Trooper

Jedi Temple March theme plays

Clyde leads the MSPC troops up the drive into the house

"Loud Family, defend yourselfs" said Lynn

Soon a familiar face kicked the door down

"Clyde" said all of them

"Arrest them and put them in the basement" said Clyde

"Yes my Comrade" said Norman

"Clyde, why do you have do this, you do realise there are other girls in the world you know, not just me" said Lori

"Soliders take her outside" said Clyde

Clyde, the Soliders and Lori go outside to the garden

"Clyde, I'm sorry for what we did to you" said Lori

"Just Dig" said Clyde

"okay" said Lori in a nervous tone

Lori created a massive hole but heard a gun click and saw Clyde aim a pistol at her head

"Clyde, please don't do this, I'm begging you" said Lori

Clyde pulled the trigger, Lori fell into the grave, dead

"Comrades, go into the basement and kill the Loud Family with machine guns" said Clyde

"Evan the baby" said Jack

"Yes Evan the baby" said Clyde

They went in and killed all of them except for one who was out of the house at the time


	5. Reveal and the RSA

**This is the Chapter where the survivor is revealed**

Fast forward in time:

"Where were you, when you family were killed" said George

"Why I was at the mall" said the Last Loud Suvivor

Soon a solider walked in the room

"Premier Leni Loud of the Michigan SSR, we were about to tell you that the last Suvivor of the MSPC is dead" said the Solider

"Well done, comrade" said Leni

"countinue with the story" said George

Back to the Loud House time period

Leni Loud had just bought tons of fashion clothes and was about to get a taxi home but had no money

Leni after 30 minutes of rushing, was near her home, when she noticed a fire coming from her house and troops causing it

"no, no, no Nooo" said Leni

MSPC troops noticed Leni and started chasing her down and cornered Leni

"You will die under comrade Clyde" said a MPSC solider

suddenly men in soviet Bolshevik uniforms shoot the MSPC troops who were civilian clothes but had soviet armbands on since Clyde couldn't manage to get uniforms on anyone as the supplier refused to supply and just gave them soviet armbands and called it a day

"Please don't hurt me" said Leni

"We're not going to hurt you, here (gives Leni a piece of bread)" said the Soviet soldier

"Who are you and where's my family" said Leni

"We are the RSA, the Real Soviet Army as it is called and we are at war with the MSPC due to there Stalinist and pro- Clyde is a god views against the RSA's Marxist-Leninist views, and what the MSPC did is they killed your family like dogs" said the RSA Solider

"Evan Lori" said Leni

"Yes especially Lori" said the RSA Solider

Leni cried

"Who did this" said Leni

"Clyde McBride and your neighbours" said the RSA Solider

"So, what do I do" said Leni in a sad tone

"you can join the RSA" said the RSA Solider

"okay, just don't kill me" said Leni

"we won't, oh by the way, you need to where this" said the RSA Solider

Leni puts on the Soviet Uniform

"Today, Comrades,we will destroy the MSPC and ther Imperialist leader Clyde McBride and we the RSA will honour the name of Vladmir Lenin and we will bring back the Soviet Union this time with Lenin vision not Stalins, urahhhhh" said the RSA solider in a massive speech

"urahhhhh, urahhh, urahhhhhhhhhhhh" said the other RSA Soliders

"urahhhhh, urahhh, urahhhhhhhhhhhh" said Leni

The Soviet Civil War had begun


	6. Vladmir Makarov

**I have decided to put a couple of characters from a certain video game to make it interesting**

Clyde was celebrating with the MSPC at Clydes house with a party but it was all interrupted by a MSPC solider

"Clyde, one of the Louds is still alive" said the solider

"I thought we killed them all" said Norman

"oh yeah there still one more we need to kill as she wasn't at the house at the time" said Clyde

"who is that" said Jack

"Leni Loud" said Clyde

"What are we going to do" said Joan

"I've got this" said Clyde as he calls someone

 **Next Day:**

"You called me" said the person

"Yes Vladmir Makarov" said Clyde as he and Makarov sat down on a table

"What do you want" said Makarov

"I need you to kill this person (hands Makarov a picture of Leni)" said Clyde

"How much are you paying me" said Makarov

"How does $1,000,000 sound" said Clyde

"Good, let's go comrades and maybe I can find Captain Price if I go on this mission" said Makarov

 **Ive put Makarov in this story just to make it interesting**


	7. Ambushed and Suvival

**So Clyde has hired the services of Vladmir Makarov to hunt down the last Suvivor of the Loud Family**

 **The Future**

"So what happened next with the RSA" said George

"Well you see it all started..." Said Leni

 **Back to the Present:**

"We have been successful in taking out most of the MSPC, but the Soviet Civil War isn't over yet" said the leader of the RSA

All of them were celebrating the liberation of most of Royal Woods, but a box saying '500 bottles of vodka' arrived

"This must be our celebratory drinks" said the leader of the RSA

Soon Makarov and his Inner Circle popped out and fired their machine guns, killing many RSA soldiers including the leader and wounding Leni who was shot in the leg, arm and foot

Leni was crawling, losing blood and barely managing to escape, when she heard a very familer voice

"Leni are you okay" said the voice

the person wore a Sherpa hat and had orange hair

 **Back to the Future**

"It was then, that your father saved me from dying" said Leni

"What did he do" said George

"We were dating before the MSPC incident and Your father was willing to risk anything to keep me alive" said Leni


End file.
